


Survival of the Coldest

by Ittybittytinypaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Chivalrous Alex Danvers, Drinking, F/F, Feelings, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Violence, Survival Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittytinypaws/pseuds/Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: Lena and Alex are taken to a safe house after a threat is issued on Lena's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when boredom stikes. Enjoy humans.

The chill was really starting set in.

The heat went out hours ago. Lena had gone outside to try and fix it but even with being a master of engineering there was no salvaging the furnace.

Alex poked at the fire she had created in the fireplace of the tiny cabin they were stuck in. She did a quick calculation and realized this firewood would only last another hour or so tops. Alex had considered going out looking for more but they had lost daylight quickly and it wasn't safe to be walking around out there in the unfamiliar terrain, not to mention she couldn't leave Lena unprotected.

Worst safe house ever. 

“Well, it’s going to be a cold night that’s for sure”, Alex said sarcastically not looking away from the fire.

Lena walked towards the her joining Alex in crouching in front of the fireplace trying to gather a bit of warmth. 

“This is ridiculous, the DEO couldn’t spring for better accommodations?”, Lena fired back half heartedly at Alex. After a pause she continued, “I’m sorry, I know this situation is balls for you too.” 

Alex knew how she felt, after the threat against Lena was issued the DEO picked her up and shipped her to a safe house off the grid until the possibility of harm was over. Usually the person left to look after the target was a random well trained agent on duty but Kara had asked her personally, and to be honest, she was never very good at saying no to her sister; though she was regretting that now. 

Lena shivered as she moved to sit on the carpet between the couch and fireplace, wrapping her arms around herself to conserve her body heat. The temperature in the room was getting close to freezing, the thin cabin walls doing nothing for insulation, she wasn’t sure how they were planning to make it through the night like this. 

Even though she was cold and technically her life was at risk this wasn’t the worst turn of events. She knew that if anyone managed to actually find them that Alex was more than capable of defending both of them, and since she had been nursing a pretty big crush on the agent for the last few months she was grateful for a little uninterrupted alone time to really get to know her better.

"So Agent what would you usually be doing this evening?", Lena asked trying to make a bit of conversation to distract herself from the cold.

"The same old, make dinner and have a scotch while watching tv; maybe read something if the mood struck.”, Alex answered.

"What about you?"

"Honestly? I would probably still be at work, not much of a social life these days.", Lena replied, stretching her hands out towards the warm flames.

Alex chuckled, "Me either, we should get out more. Maybe the two of us should grab a drink when we get back to civilization. You know, so we aren’t so boring.” 

Lena perked up a bit at the invitation, smiling to herself before replying, "I would like that." 

The fire was only producing small flames, getting down to just the burning hot coals, providing the faintest amount of heat. Alex reached up behind Lena to grab some blankets that had been resting on top of the couch releasing a shiver of her own as her jacket road up.

She hadn't had time to plan for the weather and all she had on were jeans, a sweater and a leather jacket, it wasn't the most practical given the circumstance. She couldn't complain much though, looking at Lena's clothes, luckily she was wearing jeans but all she had on top was a blouse and a pea coat, it would be warm if all you were doing was going between home and work but not in the middle of the woods, and not trapped in a freezing cold cabin.

When she sat back down she pulled the blanket over both of their shoulders pulling them close together, sharing a little body heat. Alex knew it wasn't a permanent solution but it would have to do for now.

“God it’s cold, I wish we had something warm to drink.”, Lena said after a silence had fallen between them.

“That would be ideal but the cupboards are pretty sparse.”, Alex agreed thoughtfully.

“Wait.”, she added suddenly hopping to her feet and starting to search the room. 

"Uh, Alex, what are you doing?", Lena asked watching her walk around the room running her fingers under furniture and paintings clearly looking for something.

“Safe houses have just basic needs in them, towels, blankets, soap, and a bit of food and water. But if I know my team there should be booze hidden somewhere in this cabin.”, Alex replied still scouring the tiny cabin.

Lena stared at the agent meticulously searching every surface, it was a one room cabin aside from the bathroom so whatever was hidden couldn't be hard to find.

"Aha!", Alex exclaimed triumphantly holding up a slightly dusty bottle of whiskey.

"Where did that come from!?", Lena asked incredulously.

"I found it behind this ugly fish painting, agents often leave bottles of alcohol behind for the next person stuck out here, you just have to know where to look. Want a drink? It might not keep us warm but it will pass the time.", Alex offered already grabbing two short glasses off the shelf of what Lena could only assume was supposed to be a kitchen.

"Sure, might as well. I don't think I'm working tomorrow.", Lena replied easily, starting to feel much more comfortable. 

Alex poured them both a half glass sitting back down next to Lena, they clinked their glasses together and downed them in one gulp. Alex letting a breath go as she felt the familiar burn of the whiskey going down her throat, Lena scrunching up her nose at the taste of the cheap whiskey coating her tongue. 

She held her cup out for Alex to fill again, holding the full cup close to her chest while she waited for Alex to fill her own glass. Again they clinked their glasses together and downed them, this one going down a lot smoother. As they continued to drink the conversation started to flow, they talked a bit about work and life, about favourite places in town and hobbies they each have. 

Alex had been right, Lena thought to herself, she wasn't much warmer but the time had passed quickly. It had been a couple hours since they started drinking and talking but now there was only one sip left in the bottle. 

Lena felt a draft come through the room and shivered again. They had become much more frequent in the last hour the room temperature having dropped several degrees. She wrapped the blanket around them tighter, Alex's arm was around her shoulders. It had take up residence there about thirty minutes ago and Lena was appreciative of the the extra warmth.

"Here take the last sip, you're going to need it.", Alex said, offering the bottle to Lena.

“Okay. - Wait. What do you mean by, 'I'm going to need it'?", Lena asked, looking at Alex waiting for an explanation.

"Well, the first thing they teach in you in the military are survival skills..", Alex answered trailing off.

"Okay"

"It's only getting colder and we need to stay safe and warm. With no other options aside from setting the cabin itself on fire, we have to use our own body heat to keep each other warm."

"Okay..", Lena said again, not really understanding what Alex was getting at. 

"Lena, we have to use each other to stay warm and the best way to do that is skin to skin contact.", Alex explained bluntly trying to get her point across, blushing a little at the end.

She was basically telling her friend, and her sisters best friend that if she wanted to avoid hypothermia she was going to have to get naked.

While Alex was naked.

Then they would pretty much have to cuddle. 

Naked.

Alex watched as Lena realized what she meant, her face turning from confusion to shock.

"Oh, wow. That's a real thing? I thought they only did that in movies.", Lena replied, making sure Alex wasn't messing with her. They had been drinking for a while, maybe she just misunderstood her.

"No, no, it's a real thing. And unfortunately our best option." Alex replied, rubbing the back of her neck. Her cheeks were fully flushed by this point, thoroughly embarrassed about the situation at hand.

"Alright then", Lena said almost in a daze as she got up off the floor to stand across from Alex, adding, "And you're sure we can't just set the cabin on fire?" 

Alex laughed, like full belly laughed out loud, she had honestly considered it for a second as well. Lena joined Alex, laughing at what is a truly ridiculous situation, the only way to get through it was to make light of it.

Once their laughter died down Alex smiled at Lena, they were about to get a hell of a lot closer than either of them had planned to when they walked into the cabin today. She started moving all the blankets to the bed trying to cover it with as many layers as possible to trap the hot air in. 

“Uh, I’ll just turn around so you can, uhm..”, Alex trailed off gesturing awkwardly with her hand towards Lena. Immediately turning around to give her as much privacy as she could, adding, “You can leave on your, uh, underwear. When you’re done just hop under the covers.”

After a few quick moments of rustling Alex was given the all clear. Lena had folded her clothes and placed them in a pile at the end of the bed. Thinking that she couldn’t possibly get any colder, she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. She felt her teeth start to clatter together as the sheets touched her skin, it felt like she was climbing onto a block of ice. 

Initially she had been very self conscious about having to strip down for - with Alex, she spared a thought to the fact that if this did ever happen that she had wanted it to be under very different circumstances. Perhaps involving dinner and a bottle of wine, maybe something resembling an actual date. But now her body felt the effects of being exposed to the prolonged freezing temperature, her hands and feet had started to ache from the cold.

Lena did the decent thing and looked away while Alex stripped down to her underwear and sports bra, feeling the bed dip as she climbed in next to her. She looked over as Alex settled in against her, still looking pretty uncomfortable. It was endearing to see Alex try to be a decent as possible to respect Lena’s space, moving close so their legs were touching and propping herself up to avoid too much contact between their bodies. 

It was like Alex was holding her breath, trying so hard to both be warm but also trying to be respectful; it wasn’t really working. Finally Lena took pity on her and breathed awkwardly between them, “I think we’re well past bashfulness, agent.” Saying that she leaned in and snuggled into Alex, Alex letting out a bit of a breathy chuckle above her, clearly appreciating her making the first move.

The warmth that rushed over her felt amazing, she was laying half on Alex’s chest and their legs were intertwined. Warmth spread through her body, slowly letting her muscles relax into the body below her. It may have been bold to go for the cuddle right away but it had a good move, as Lena preferred she survive the night so she could freak out about this to her best friend later; Kara of course being the only one fully aware of Lena’s feelings for her sister.

After about twenty minutes of silence Lena felt Alex start to shift, “Whats up?”, she asked.

“Sorry did I wake you? My arm is starting to fall asleep so I wanted to adjust it.”, Alex whispered apologetically.

“Oh no I wasn’t sleeping, but here let me move.”

Both women started moving to accommodate each other, as Alex moved out from under Lena she lost her grip on the sheets and fell half on her instead, noses bumping in the commotion. Alex froze above her, their lips just a breath away. 

Alex started apologizing profusely afraid she night have hurt the woman below her in the mishap. 

“Alex”, Lena said trying to soothe the woman above her.

“Alex!”, Lena repeated with more force to know avail.

"Fuck it", Lena whispered, before reaching up and pulling Alex's neck down to connect their lips, succeeding in getting her attention this time.

Alex didn’t move for a full second laying there still as a statue until relaxing into the kiss, it started with her lips parting slightly allowing Lena to lead. Then her arms moved, sliding a sure hand up Lena’s side stopping on her ribs and giving a little squeeze.

Alex broke the kiss, breathlessly looking at Lena with a question in her eyes. Something to the effect of ‘what?’. 

Lena blushed, deciding to just bite the bullet, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that. I hope I didn’t cross any lines..”, she trailed off avoiding eye contact.

“No. No you didn’t, I’ve actually been trying to flirt with you for the past couple months.”, Alex admitted sheepishly.

Lena's eyes snapped up to look into Alex's, making sure she hadn't just hallucinated that l last part.

“Well in that case..”, Lena replied, moving her hands up to frame Alex’s face, tilting her head up to capture Alex’s lips again, this kiss much more passionate than the last.

This kiss wasn’t just a peck, it wasn’t uncertain, it had purpose, Lena could feel the pent up feelings being shared through it. 

Alex parted her lips to take a breath and was greeted with Lena slipping her tongue between them, catching Alex’s tongue, the two gliding together, a moan catching in her throat.

Lena’s hands had been still for the most part. Deciding to put them into action she moved a hand down Alex’s body feeling the warm skin above her and coming to rest on her hip. She squeezed tightly in approval as Alex changed the angle of the kiss and pushed her knee up against her core. 

Sure Alex had warmed up her body before when they were just cuddling, but now, now there was a fire burning inside her, radiating through her.

Every time one of them would move or shift their arms the blanket on top of them would let a breeze of freezing air in. Their bodies were warm from being against one another and flushed from kissing but it wasn’t enough. 

Lena let her free hand travel from Alex’s shoulder to her collarbone, delicate fingers exploring toned muscle. Her hand finally finding the agents defined abs, she almost moaned just at the feel of them twitching under her touch. She placed both hands on either side of her hips, grabbing them roughly and pulling them down towards her.

"Wait, wait.", Alex whispered, breaking the kiss and pulling back so she could make eye contact with Lena.

"Lena", she said seriously, getting her attention.

"Alex", Lena replied trying to match her tone and staring into her eyes, searching for a reason they had suddenly taken such a serious turn.

"I don't want to rush - I just - ugh", Alex rambled out looking a little flustered, she paused gathering her thoughts before continuing, "I want to do this right. In the right order.", She said, letting her eyes drift down their intertwined bodies and back up to Lena's face.

Lena realized what she was implying, that she wanted to wait before having sex, she wanted to be a gentleman of sorts. Lena's heart soared. It has been so long since anyone had cared enough to think about waiting, or wanted to be chivalrous for her.

"When we get back, can I take you out? Like on a date?", Alex asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she awaited the answer, feeling awfully exposed and anxious. Sure they had kissed and there seemed to be some intention there but she didn't want to be presumptuous in assuming that she would want anything more than tonight.

Lena was ecstatic. This was the very last thing she figured that was going to happen while trapped in this safe house with Alex but she really could not be happier with the result.

"Yes, I would like that very much.", she replied quickly, seeing relief spread across Alex's face. She pulled Alex down into a searing kiss, humming as she parted her lips and felt her tongue collide with her own.

Alex adjusted her arm to get better purchase in the sheets, her hand grabbing a non-blanketed part of the bed. She immediately regretted that choice as her arm was exposed to the open air of the room, she quickly withdrew it back under the covers to slide it under Lena’s shoulder both warming her hand and allowing her to hold the other woman closer to her. 

Lena broke the kiss gasping at the sudden cold hand on her shoulder. "Oh my god your hand is freezing", she half yelled into the very little space between them, trying to pull her body away from the offending hand.

Alex chuckled at the woman below her having not seen this comical side of Lena before, but finding it to be a new favourite, thinking to herself that apparently the CEO wasn't as tough as she pretended to be. 

Deciding to have a little fun with her, Alex held up her hand beside them so Lena could see it, "You mean..this hand?", she asked playfully before moving it quickly to touch Lena's stomach, the other woman shrieked while laughing wildly at the contact trying to squirm away. 

Alex laughed trapping Lena under her moving her hand from her stomach to her lower back, watching her desperately try to get away, she was so preoccupied with trying to get Lena that she didn't see Lena's counter attack coming. Two hands digging into her sides to start tickling her mercilessly. Alex tensed immediately, bursting into a fit of laughter now also trying to get away and get back the upper hand.

Finally Alex gave in, "Okay! Okay! I surrender.", she yelled breathlessly, stilling her hand and placing it on the bed to brace herself above Lena.

"Who knew badass agent Danvers is ticklish.", Lena said, smirking up at Alex, "Such a weakness, I figured that anyone who works at the DEO just wouldn't be allowed to be ticklish on principle alone."

"Well thankfully not many enemies are attacking with tickle guns.", Alex replied back, relaxing into the easy banter between them.

"That is actually a really good idea.", Lena said, tapping her chin pretending to ponder how to go about making such a weapon.

"Oh no! That was not supposed to be a challenge!", Alex rushed out, slightly horrified at the thought of her actually creating such a thing, knowing full well that Lena had the brains to figure it out.

"Hm, well now you have me thinking.."

"Don't you dare", Alex replied playfully, dipping her head to place a gentle kiss to Lena's lips.

"Mm, I'm starting to forget already"

Alex kissed her again, lingering a little longer this time.

"What we're we even talking about?"

Alex chuckled, kissing her again and biting her lip as she pulled away, "Nothing, we were talking about nothing."

Both women grinned at each other, an easy silence falling over them.

"We should really try and get some sleep.", Alex finally said, moving off of Lena and laying on her side next to her.

Pulling Lena close so her backside was against Alex’ front she wrapped an arm around her, their legs intertwining again to keep warm, both woman finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks finally go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey humans, Mondays are the worst so hopefully this makes your week marginally better. Also thanks so much for your comments and kudos they give me life!

In the days following their impromptu cabin adventure Alex and Lena texted each other almost constantly. Alex had been a bit nervous at first, thinking that maybe the situation in the cabin had created a bubble and that it had popped once they left but that didn't seem to be the case. 

They had set their date up for Friday, Alex offering to plan the entire thing, telling Lena that all she had to do was be ready by six. 

The mystery was killing Lena, she had prodded many times via text to try and get any details she could out of Alex but she wasn't budging. She thought she had her at one point when she asked her what they were doing so she could dress appropriately, only to be met with a very confusing set of texts back telling her that she would need ear plugs and a rain coat.

Finally on Friday morning Alex took pity on her and let her know to just dress casual, nothing crazy was planned - this time.

Kara seemed to be the most excited about this new development. So happy for both her sister and her best friend finally figuring out they both had feelings for each other. It had been killing her to keep it to herself and the temptation to meddle had been strong. She even tried asking Alex what she had planned so she could sneak some details to Lena but was shot down. 

Six o'clock on the dot Lena heard a knock at her door. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before opening the door, there stood her date and Lena couldn't help but look her up and down. Alex looked gorgeous, her hair was wavy and she wore a pair of dark jeans, Clash t-shirt and her signature black leather jacket.

Lena was thankful that she had toned down her original outfit and had gone with maroon skinny jeans, plain t-shirt and a blazer, deciding to leave her hair in a messy bun.

"Ready to go?", Alex asked with a smirk, having caught Lena checking her out.

"Absolutely", Lena replied, closing her door behind them, "Are you finally going to tell me what we are doing tonight?"

"Maybe", She answered, holding her arm out for Lena to grab.

Alex led them down the street, walking and chatting about both their days before taking a sudden turn down an alleyway, she walked them through a few different side streets before coming to a stop outside of an unmarked store front. 

She smiled at Lena's look of confusion as she pushed the door open and pulled her inside waiting for her to take in her surroundings. 

Lena's eyes scanned the room. There were floor to ceiling book shelves lining the walls, chalked full of old and used books, smaller shelves created aisles through the small shop with even more books piled on top of them, the whole place smelled of worn in book pages and a hint of coffee. 

There was a kind looking middle aged man sitting behind the counter with an old register on it, next to it on the counter was a white fluffy dog laying on a small dog bed with a sign above him that read ‘I'm Cosmo, I'm not for sale but I love attention’. The dog was so still he almost looked like a stuffed animal. 

"Hey Alex, how're you today?", the man asked, looking up from his book.

"I'm great RIck, thanks for asking. How's your day?", Alex replied, walking the few steps to the counter to scratch behind Cosmo's ears.

"Oh it's fine, slow as usual, Cosmo here has been slacking. Who's your friend?"

"Right sorry", she smiled apologetically at the woman behind her, "This is my date, Lena"

Lena walked over and shook his hand, both parties smiling when Cosmo leaned in to lick Lena's hand.

"Well I won't keep you two, lemme know if there's anything you're looking for", Rick said before turning back to his book.

Grabbing Lena by the hand Alex pulled her further into the shop, the stacks of books growing thicker and closer together. 

"So I'm guessing you come here often?", Lena whispered like they were in a library.

"Ya, I honestly found it by accident but I've been coming here for years. Rick knows where every book in this place is and it's just so quiet, sometimes I like to just come and walk around for a while", Alex replied coming to a stop near the back of the shop.

"Alright so I was thinking we could both pick a book we think the other might like and get it for each other. Then we have dinner reservations", Alex stated, a blush tinging her cheeks hoping that this wasn't the worlds lamest first date.

"I love it", Lena said immediately, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips before walking away down the aisle, looking around the place like a kid in a candy store, eying the shelves carefully as she walked past them. 

That was the moment Alex knew she had made the right choice about her plans for the night and set to work on finding her own book for Lena, she had a couple ideas but had no idea if they were actually here in the shop.

As she walked the store looking carefully for some of the titles on her list she kept an eye out for where Lena was, making sure to stay an aisle away so no surprises were ruined, though Alex knew the shop so well that she knew exactly what section she was in.

Striking out on the first two books she had in mind, she continued to a familiar section that she always checked in for new finds anyway, hoping for inspiration. There on the shelf was a tattered copy of one of her favourite books, she barely even paused before scooping it up, her decision being made. She just hoped Lena enjoyed it as much as she did.

Making her way to the front she asked Rick if he could bag it in a brown bag to conceal it from Lena, dropping $20 on the counter to pay for both books whenever Lena was done making her selection. 

She wandered around the store until she heard Lena up front, finished choosing a book for Alex. With both books bagged they left the store hand in hand to their next destination, Lena looking back at the store trying to find a sign. 

"It's called Basically Books", Alex said.

"How did I not know about that place? It's adorable"

"Just one of those hidden treasures I suppose"

"It's lovely, thanks for taking me there", Lena said, squeezing Alex’s hand in hers and bumping their shoulders, "So where to now?"

"Food", Alex answered, leading the way.

The place Alex chose for dinner was a hole in the wall taco place with local art all over the walls, it was tiny compared to most restaurants but it was quieter and more intimate.

The were given a small table in the corner, the lights were dimmed and a lot of the light on the table came from a candle placed in the middle. While they looked over the menus Alex ordered a pitcher of margaritas for them, making a quiet joke about how tequila probably isn't as good as mystery cabin whiskey but it'll do.

Unable to decide on just one or two tacos they decided to just get a whole tray of them, one of each and a couple extras they both wanted to try. 

Finally the time had come to exchange the books they had gotten and Lena looked down right giddy, making Alex’s heart thud in her chest, suddenly very nervous about her book selection.

"You go first.", Lena said, placing the brown bag on the table in front of her.

Alex took a sip of her margarita before safely placing it on the table and carefully opened the bag peering into it before pulling out a paperback book with well worn edges and heavy creasing on the spine.

"Journey to the centre of the Earth", Alex said reading the title and flipping the book over to read the back, "I always wanted to read this but I've just never gotten around to it"

"Oh good I'm glad you haven't read it! It's a classic and it's kinda got it all; science, adventure, the works", Lena said excitedly.

"That sounds like my kind of book, thank you", Alex replied chuckling, placing the book back on the table and trading it for her drink, pushing her concealed book across the short distance between them.

Lena gleefully looked at her own bag and placed her drink down to open it up, she practically ripped the bag to see what was inside. 

Laying eyes on it she read the title aloud, "The Illustrated Man, by Ray Bradbury"

"Have you read it already?", Alex asked, holding her breath for the answer.

"I haven't actually, what's it about?"

"It's actually one of my favourite books. It's a series of short stories. What makes it so great is how descriptive the author is, he really paints a picture, kinda makes you feel like you're there”, Alex answered, trying not to oversell the book or give away too much.

“Well now I'm even more excited to read this knowing it’s your favourite", she said as she reached for her glass to hold it up between them, waiting for Alex to do the same, "to a thankfully much warmer first date", she said, clinking their glasses together.

Dinner was filled with laughter and conversation, never a dull moment. As the evening wore on the pitcher of margaritas slowly disappeared, they shared stories from their work week and talked a lot about other books they were currently reading and enjoyed.

Alex couldn't get enough of her, she wanted to soak up all the information she could about what makes Lena Luthor tick. She wanted to know what she likes to do on Saturday mornings when she doesn't have plans or what her pet peeves were, she wants to know everything.

So they talked and talked, Alex waving off Lena's attempts to pay the bill telling her she could get the next one.

"Well agent, I know you've planned this night out but can I offer you a drink back at my place?", Lena suggested.

"Definitely", Alex replied, the alcohol in her system making her feel far more confident than she usually was, though she was confident that Lena felt very much the same way she did, as they got up she collected both of their books and placed them in one bag for the walk back to Lena's. 

Since they left the cabin Alex had thought of almost nothing but Lena, specifically kissing Lena. Her lips had to be laced with heroin or something cause Alex simply could not get her out of her head. 

The opportunity to go back to Lena's for a drink held the possibility of getting a chance to taste her lips again, to feed her new addiction, and judging by the way Lena was looking at her she had a feeling that she may be thinking the same thing.

They walked back to Lena's place in comfortable silence just holding each other's hands, Alex letting her thumb rub across Lena’s knuckles absentmindedly. 

As soon as they walked through the door Alex expected to be kissed immediately, she had hoped that she would be pushed against the door and greeted with soft lips on hers. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Lena had instead walked ahead of her turning lights on and heading to the bar in her living room to make drinks for both of them.

Shaking it off Alex took her jacket and shoes off before following Lena, leaving the bag with the books by the door before finding a seat on the couch, she sat staring out at the city through the large windows, the street lights creating an aesthetically pleasing grid pattern.

Turning her focus to the rest of the room she noticed the full bookshelves along the one wall and suddenly felt very thankful that she had somehow managed to find a book that Lena hadn't read yet.

Pulling Alex out of her thoughts, Lena handed her a tumbler with scotch in it, surprising her when instead of taking a seat next to her, she climbed onto Alex's lap, straddling her legs.

She leaned forward, their noses just a breath apart much like they were that night in the cabin, "To surviving freezing cabins", she said clinking her glass against Alex's without breaking eye contact. 

Her eyes flashed down to Alex's lips, then back up to her eyes before downing her drink in one sip, Alex following suit, placing her now empty glass on the side table.

Alex planned on waiting for Lena to make the next move but she couldn't help herself, she leaned forward to capture her lips in a brief kiss.

Then another.

Alex felt Lena give into the kiss immediately, sighing into her and swiping her tongue across her bottom lip as she tilted her head for better access. This is the moment she had been waiting for all night, she finally had her fix and she was never giving it up, their tongues colliding with one another as their kiss grew more heated.

Lena's hands were everywhere, roaming across the parts of Alex's body that she could reach, scratching across her shoulders and pulling at her neck before finally settling in her hair.

Short nails grazed her scalp before she felt Lena grab a fist full of hair and pull her head away, breaking their kiss, before Alex could even react Lena was already executing her plan and attacking Alex's now exposed neck. 

Dragging her teeth against the soft skin, nipping lightly as she travelled down, pulling a moan from the woman below her. 

Traveling back up the expanse of her neck Lena kissed at the spot just below Alex's jaw before licking the lobe of her ear into her mouth, tugging at it with her teeth, emphasizing this by grinding her hips down onto Alex's thighs.

Grasping at her shirt Alex slid her hands up Lena's back, dragging her nails along soft skin, unhooking her bra on the way back down. 

Lena grabbed her shirt at the hem and whipped it up and off her body, taking her bra along with it, she then ripped Alex's shirt off her, dropping her hands to rest on semi exposed breasts.

Alex stared up at Lena’s bare chest, taking in the sheer beauty of her smooth skin and in her opinion, perfect breasts. She reached out to cup them with her hands, squeezing experimentally, then trapping her nipple between her fingers as she ran her hands upwards to squeeze again.

Lena let out a moan of approval. God, Alex was one of the sexiest women she had ever laid eyes on, she thought to herself as she ran her fingers over the speed bumps that were her abs, letting out a low growl as she bit her own lip.

Lena could see the flush across her chest, she could feel the roll of her hips as they created a rhythm grinding against one another. Their kisses were becoming more desperate, all tongue and teeth, gasping for air before reattaching hungry mouths as their hands explored each others bodies.

The ache in Lena’s core was starting to drive her wild. It was throbbing, pulling at the corners of her mind and it needed attention, she just couldn't get enough friction through her jeans. She wished she had thought of this beforehand and worn a skirt instead with much better access.

With a huff she suddenly got up off Alex's lap. She placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her to stay put, then with the confidence of a model she slowly unbuttoned her jeans, dragging the zipper down equally slowly.

She was dying to be touched but watching Alex's eyes go wide and jaw drop while she watched her pull her pants down her legs was definitely worth it.

Once they were off she climbed back on top of Alex, capturing her lips again.

The mixture of alcohol and freedom from her restricting jeans made her feel looser as she slipped her tongue lewdly into Alex's mouth holding her close by the back of her neck while the other hand took hold of Alex's placing it at the hem of her navy blue panties.

Alex certainly didn't need anymore invitation. She let her hand wander over the lacy fabric, teasing Lena a little, pressing against her through the flimsy fabric.

Lena's hips bucked forward at the contact, a wet spot already having formed on her panties. She licked at the shell of Alex's ear, "I need you", she whispered in the sexiest gravelly voice Alex had ever heard.

Alex closed her lips around Lena's exposed nipple, flicking her tongue across it, feeling it harden in her mouth. At the same time she dipped her hand between her legs to quickly push the fabric aside.

Sliding her fingers through the wetness she found there, she gathered some of it on her fingers and slid a single finger inside her.

Both women moaned loudly, Lena finally feeling the ache between her legs being fed.

The feeling of being inside Lena was intoxicating, she was so tight and so wet. Alex was sure that her own panties were a mess, since she was sure she had never been this turned on it her life. After a few minutes she heard Lena’s breath hitch then be immediately followed by breathy swearing as Alex slid a second finger inside her, picking up the pace.

Lena placed both hands on Alex's shoulders to start lifting her hips to match the fingers thrusting into her.

Alex leaned back on the couch to take in the sight in front of her.

Lena Luthor was riding her fingers.

Moaning. Breathing hard.

It was hypnotizing.

Alex shook herself out of it. She could see Lena was close, hell, she was close just from fucking her.

Alex leaned forward. Then moved again, further and further. Until Lena was forced to clutch at Alex's strong shoulders to not fall to the floor.

This created some distance between them, Alex kissed Lena while moving her fingers faster, swallowing her moans.

“Oh god. Harder", Lena panted between kisses.

Alex began slamming her fingers into Lena, curling her fingers inside her to hit that spot that made her breath catch every time she hit it just right, trying to help her chase her orgasm.

She could see it coming, her moans were becoming more desperate, finally she screamed noiselessly, the muscles in her neck tensing and her chest heaving, mouth open as her body shuddered.

Alex pulled Lena towards her to rest back on the couch fully. Her eyes closed trying to simmer down her own breathing, she felt Lena's head resting atop her shoulder while she did the same.

The feeling of delicate fingers undoing her jeans was what first caught her attention, then soft lips on her neck.

Lena started to tug at the top of her pants, climbing off her to finish the task, Alex lifting her hips to help, noting that she was now completely naked aside from her bra.

All the remaining moisture in her body was directed elsewhere when she watched Lena get on her knees on the floor in front of her, pulling the back of her knees forward so her centre was at the edge of the couch.

Alex let out a shuddering breath as Lena began kissing and licking up her thighs, nipping with her teeth every so often.

Alex felt slender fingers on her before anything else, lazily dragging through the wetness, collecting it on her fingers before putting them in her mouth and sucking on them. Her cheeks hollowing while she tasted Alex.

"God you're so wet", Lena stated, placing her hands on Alex's thighs before sliding a strong tongue through her slit.

Alex's hips bucked, "Fuck", she half whispered.

Lena smirked up at her before she did it again, this time, starting at her entrance and dragging her tongue up, closing her lips around her clit to suck on it.

She dropped her tongue lower and slipped inside Alex, immediately feeling a hand fly to her head and grab her hair to keep her there.

Alex was a mess of moans above her, she was already so close from fucking Lena, her hips were rocking back and forth desperate for release.

Lena replaced her tongue with the sure fingers, easily sliding into her, moving her tongue to press against her clit.

Alex's back was arched off the couch, her body keening into the sensation of Lena's mouth on her and her fingers curling ruthlessly inside her.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck”, Alex yelled getting more breathless with each word.

Her orgasm crashed through her leaving her feeling boneless. Lena slowly made her way back onto the couch, this time curling up beside her, dragging her hand softly up her arm and across her chest, then up her neck to cup her cheek. She slowly turned Alex’s head towards her and captured her lips in a deep kiss, bringing the heat back immediately.

"Should we take this somewhere more comfortable?", Lena asked with a predatory smirk, "I have a few..survival tips of my own I'd like to share with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this pairing more than I thought I would..so possibly to be continued?


	3. Survival of the Hottest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little..hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's kick this weekend off right, shall we?

A few short knocks rang through the quiet apartment. Lena could feel Alex stir below her, burying her head deeper into the pillow. 

Their limbs were intertwined and the sheets a twisted mess around them. She looked around the room, the sun was shining through her sheer curtains blinding her.

It felt like they had only fallen asleep a couple hours ago, twisting to look at the clock on her bedside table confirmed that they had in fact only been out for just over 2 hours, she smirked to herself as the event of the previous night washed over her.

Looking up she noticed that Alex's wrist was still attached by one of her scarves to the bottom rung of her head board, she carefully untied the end around the bed so she wouldn't wake her.

Another set of knocks tore her away from her thoughts. Who the hell needed her attention this early on a Saturday?

Gently extracting herself from the bed she left Alex to sleep, hoping she would be returning to bed soon herself once she got rid of whoever was at her door.

Passing through her living room she crossed over scattered clothing, "I'm coming, I'm coming", she whispered as she heard more knocks.

Opening the door a crack she was relieved to see that it wasn't a stranger, then immediately horrified when her best friend started talking a mile a minute while she pushed right past Lena and into her apartment.

Placing a box of donuts on the counter, she turned to face Lena, "Why aren't you dressed yet? We're still on for brunch right?", she asked, finally noticing that Lena was only in a robe.

"Also how was the big date last night?"

"Uh..", Lena's brain was still trying to catch up to the fact that Kara was standing in her kitchen, with her sister laying naked in her bed not even twenty feet away. 

"I don't want to brag but us Danvers are pretty creative", she continued.

Kara took off her jacket and laid it on the counter, grabbing herself a donut while she continued rambling on about the Danvers sisters being masters of seduction. As she turned to walk further into her apartment Lena's brain finally sprung into action.

There was no way that she wanted Kara to see the aftermath of the previous night.

"Wait", Lena said far too loudly, halting Kara.

"Grab a seat, I'll make coffee and tell you all about it", Lena added, hoping that Alex would just stay asleep for the duration of her sisters visit.

All Lena had to do was keep her out of her living room and somehow come up with a good enough excuse for her to leave as soon as humanly possible.

They talked over coffee and donuts for about a half hour, Lena giving the details of the absolutely amazing date that Alex had planned for them, leaving out the more explicit portion of their evening. Kara contributing the appropriate ooh's and aw's as she told.

After Kara finished pretty much the entire box of donuts she went to get up. Finally, Lena thought to herself. 

She almost had her at the door, they were almost free.

"Do I smell coffee?", Alex said coming from the bedroom, rubbing her face.

Lena was pretty sure Kara didn't just do a double take, but more like a fifty take. Looking around her best friend she saw Alex, who had thankfully put on a bra and boxer briefs. 

Kara turned back towards her wearing the biggest shit eating grin Lena had ever seen, they were so very, very busted.

"Uh Alex..", Lena said trailing off awkwardly.

At the uneasiness she heard in Lena's voice Alex snapped her eyes open. 

The minute she saw her sister standing there her cheeks flushed beet red, before she could say or do anything Kara started laughing.

"So, I guess last night went really well then", she said, emphasizing the 'really' to make her point, clearly revelling in the clear embarrassment of both women.

"Oh god", Alex muttered, "You're never going to let us forget this are you?"

"Definitely not", Kara replied, still grinning like she won the biggest prize at the fair. 

Lena opened her door and started guiding Kara out of her apartment, "Thanks for stopping by, I'll call you later", she said trying to pushing her best friend out the door.

"Oh come on, I want to stay!"

"Sure. You can stay, but we are going back into the bedroom. And lets just say you won't need super hearing to know what's going on, that's for sure", Alex replied quickly, laughing at the disgust on her sisters face.

"Ew, gross. You know, I think I'll just leave", she said, hurrying through the door, not bothering to look back and waving as she walked down the hall.

Lena closed the door, leaning against it to look at Alex, her cheeks still tinged pink, even though they were both severely sleep deprived she looked gorgeous. She pushed herself off the door, crossing the short distance between them and softly connected their lips, throwing her arms around her neck.

Alex wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up off the ground, smiling into it.

"That was mortifying. I feel like I'm in high school and my mom just walked in on me", Lena said, breaking their kiss.

"I know. I hope you realize that she will bring this up until the end of time"

"Till the end of time? Planning on keeping me around for that long?", Lena replied coyly.

"Well, uh..", Alex answered, tapping her fingers nervously against Lena's back, suddenly concerned about whether she over stepped thinking that this thing between them was more than she thought it was.

"Cause I'd let you"

Alex's eyes met Lena's. There was a warmth in them that she hoped she was mirroring. They had each melted so easily into each other, it was crazy to think about not being together at this point.

"Good. It's settled then", Alex said confidently, planting a firm kiss to Lena's lips almost like they were closing some sort of a deal.

"Now I need coffee before I fall asleep where I stand"

 

\-------------------

A record breaking heat wave hit National City, it had already lasted two days and wasn't reported to break until the next week.

Tensions around the city were high, people were practically melting into the streets making everyone on edge and grumpy. Alex even had the DEO out there in plain clothes doing community outreach, just in case any fights or riots broke out. Supergirl, of course, was completely unaffected but her cheery demeanour wasn't winning her any favours as people continued to suffer.

To add insult to injury, the heat was causing rolling blackouts across the city. People were crowding to local bars and stores that had working air conditioning for a bit of relief.

Alex had so far been lucky, her power only going out once for a short time. So naturally an hour before Lena was due to arrive at her place for the night her air conditioner broke. As prepared as she was, all she could do was feel the cool air of her apartment slowly dissipate and be replaced by warm sticky air instead. 

She tried calling a repair service but was practically laughed off the phone, they were completely overwhelmed by service calls and she would be lucky of they got to her by tomorrow evening.

Finishing the call with a tentative appointment, she started opening all the windows in her apartment hoping that it would catch some sort of breeze. She was just opening the last window when she heard a light knock at her door.

Closing the small distance she swung the door open to reveal a very flushed and winded Lena.

"I hate this heatwave", she said, kissing Alex as she entered her apartment, "I have done so many stairs in the last few days I think I can get rid of my gym membership"

Alex laughed, "I hear that, does your place by any chance have power? Cause my air conditioner just broke and there's no hope of repairing it tonight"

"Nope, lost it this morning and it still wasn't on when I stopped by after work"

"Crap. Well then I guess this is a good a place as any to sweat it out", she said, leaning back against the counter to watch as Lena placed her bag down and got settled, pulling at her shirt in an attempt to air it out a bit.

Seeing Lena so comfortable in her space made her heart smile. She hadn't had something quite like this in a while, well since Maggie actually, and the thought of opening herself up like that again was a little terrifying. 'You'll willingly jump off the roof of a building but you're afraid of feelings?', her brain mocked back at her, her own thoughts battling back and forth. 

Things felt different with Lena, this relationship felt equally as magnetic but less emotionally draining. They had been dating for a few weeks now and when they were together things just felt easy, they clicked without really having to put any effort into it.

She must have gotten far more lost in her thoughts than she realized cause suddenly Lena was standing in front of her waving a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Danvers", she said chuckling when Alex blinked surprised at her a few times.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing, you were just staring very intensely at the counter, I was starting to wonder if you knew something I didn’t”, she teased, turning back to her bag to organize some of the files inside it.

Shaking herself from her own thoughts, Alex opened the fridge to grab beers for each of them, popping the lid off both bottles before taking a long sip. Smiling into her drink, an idea popped into her head, checking behind her that Lena was still distracted, she quickly opened the freezer door and closed it again. 

Walking around her kitchen island she placed the beer she had retrieved for her on the counter and planted a firm kiss on Lena's lips.

"Mmm what was that for?"

"Just glad I don't have to suffer alone tonight", Alex replied, pulling her close before swiftly dropping an ice cube down the back of her shirt.

The scream that followed made Alex cackle with laughter as she easily dodged Lena's attempts to swat at her, stepping far enough away to be safe while she continued to laugh at her girlfriend peeling off her shirt to escape the freezing water.

Standing there in just her bra and slacks Alex suddenly felt much warmer than she had a second ago. Walking towards Lena she looped her fingers in the top of her pants to pull her closer, kissing her once their bodies were flush.

Breaking the kiss Lena whispered between them, "Alex Danvers, if you think you're going to get lucky after putting ice down my shirt than you are sorely mistaken", punctuating her words with a quick peck at the corner of her lips and taking her beer with her into the living room to lounge on the couch.

"What if I told you that I'm making dinner?"

"Food? Alright you're forgiven", she said flashing a wide smile over at her.

Alex went to work putting the finishing touches on dinner while Lena answered a work call, pulling out some files she had in her bag and spreading them out on the coffee table to answer whoever was on the other end.

The smell of whatever Alex was cooking started wafting over making her mouth water and stomach growl. This call had lasted a lot longer than she had intended it to, when she was with Alex she really tried to avoid getting sucked back into work so she could actually spend time with the woman she was quickly falling for.

Realizing that there was no real end in sight she cut them off, saying that she would meet with them personally first thing in the morning to go over what needs to be done and quickly ended the call before they could say anything else and flopped against the back of the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

"All good over there?", Alex asked from the kitchen where she was pulling plates down for each of them.

"Ya, people just need to get better at their jobs"

"Preach", Alex said in agreement as she brought two plates over to the couch, sitting down next to her and placing a soft kiss to Lena's cheek.

Lena leaned into her lips, letting out a little hum of contentment as she opened her eyes to see a plate of food in front of her and Netflix already cued up.

"This looks amazing, you truly are a goddess Alex Danvers"

"You haven't even tasted it yet. You don't know, it could be disgusting", Alex replied, smirking into her first bite of food. She knew it was delicious, she actually really loved cooking when she had the time.

With the heat rising in the apartment they sat close on the couch without touching, usually they would be tangled together to some degree but the thought of peeling off each other didn't seem terribly appetizing. 

Lena shifted her body to lean closer to Alex, her head resting on the back of the couch, tilting up so her lips were accessible. Alex turned and leaned in as well connecting their lips gently.

Their kiss was slow and relaxed, not really starting anything, just appreciating each other's presence. Lena parted her lips slightly and tugged at Alex's bottom lip with her teeth, "Thanks for being so amazing"

"Anytime"

With that they both turned back to the tv, content in their moment, the little bubble they had created where everything was calm - hot and sweaty, but calm.

Taking a look at the time both women figured it would a good idea to head to bed, Lena grabbing her bag, still by the door of her overnight things. They got ready, alternating the use of the bathroom, both changing into the least amount of clothing that could be deemed pyjamas. 

The sun setting had slowed the rapid climbing temperature but the air was still sticky and though the windows let a bit of air in, it wasn't enough to give them any real of reprieve from the warmth in the apartment.

They laid in bed for a few minutes laying on their sides chatting. Like most nights the talking led to kissing.

Alex couldn't deepening their kiss, it was addicting, the feel of her lips on hers made a fire burn in her chest threatening to consume her if she didn't keep going.

As things started to heat up between them - both figuratively and literally - Alex broke away, holding herself above Lena, she watched a bead of sweat drip down Lena's neck. They were already sweating, all they wanted was to be touching one another but it was like laying in a sauna.

Lena whined, trying to pull Alex back down while her hips canted upwards into her thigh. 

Before Lena could move another muscle Alex was up and off her, walking quickly into her kitchen. She opened the freezer and paused for a moment to bask in the cold air that billowed out at her.

Lena sat up in bed and watched as Alex grabbed something from inside and trotted back over to the bed.

"What you got there Danvers?"

"An ice cube"

"Why on earth?"

"Trust me Luthor, have a little trust", Alex said with a smile on her face that did nothing to make Lena want to trust her.

With that being said she placed her empty hand on Lena's chest to push her back down on the bed, climbing on top to straddle her thighs.

Alex squeezed the freezing cube in her hand to warm it enough that cold water started to drip onto Lena's exposed chest and stomach, just muscles jumping at first at the sudden shock of the cold before she relaxed into it, arching her back as more water dripped.

Placing the ice cube in her mouth Alex bent down and pressed it to her neck, more proud of herself for not letting it slip out by accident than anything. 

Lena moaned into the contact, the mixture of cold water and warm lips driving her wild, she scratched short nails along Alex's ribs creating goosebumps in their wake.

With the ice melting rapidly in her mouth Alex took it out to run it down Lena's body running it across her nipples, and down her toned stomach. She paused at her hips, placing the cube back in her mouth. It didn't matter if it melted now, she had reached her destination and it had done its job in cooling them down.

Dipping her head Alex managed to hold onto the tiny piece of ice left between her lips as she pressed it against Lena's clit. 

Lena's body jerked away at the cold on her sensitive skin before pressing into the contact, her core had already been aching before this had started and now despite that fact that ice had been dragged all over her body she felt like she was on fire. 

Her cheeks we flushed, her chest heaving to keep up with Alex's dexterous tongue. 

The rest of the ice melted in her mouth, satisfying the warmth of her body a little. Her tongue was still cold so she took this opportunity to slide it inside Lena. The contrast of how hot Lena felt against her made her crave more.

When Lena's hand knotted in her hair she started working double time to get her over the edge, her own need tearing at the corners of her mind, begging for attention. 

She moved to focus on her clit instead, flicking it with her tongue against her teeth. She knew from experience that this always made her come faster.

"Oh god Alex..", Lena panted, "fuck don't stop", her other hand seeking out Alex's body, finding her wrist and squeezing it.

A few moments later she was rewarded with Lena crying out in ecstasy, her thighs clapping together and trapping Alex's head while she rode out her high.

The minute Lena had her wits about her again she lunged forward, pushing Alex off her and onto her back. She climbed on top of her with a predatory look in her eyes and slid her tongue into her mouth, kissing her lewdly. Without any warning she moved two fingers into Alex, immediately setting a rapid pace. 

"Fuck!", Alex half yelled in surprise at the sudden onslaught. 

Her brain short circuiting as it tried to keep up with their desperate kiss and the fingers moving in and out of her. Her hips having trouble keeping up with the pace.

Alex grasped at Lena's back, hands landing on her shoulders. Her whole body was over heating but she couldn't stop touching her, all she wanted was their bodies pressed against each other. She had been so close before Lena had even touched her and she was trying to hold out but failing miserably, her orgasm ready to costume her.

Lena ceased her attack on Alex's lips to instead clasp her mouth around her breast. Alex swore again loudly, as she felt Lena's fingers curl inside her. Pulling the back of Lena's head impossibly closer to her body, her hips thrusted up as her back arched off the bed to keen into her.

As she continued gasping for air she wasn't sure of much at the moment but she was sure that Lena Luthor was going to be the death of her. She was long past coherent words, her body starting to tense, the familiar coiling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck baby..", Alex cried out as she came on Lena's fingers.

Her body continued rocking, riding out her high. She expected Lena to stop or slow down her ministrations but she didn't, she kept pace, her mouth reattaching to Alex's to swallow another moan.

The temperature in the apartment was rising, their bodies were practically sliding against one another.

Lena's fingers hit deep inside of her, curling over and over, ripping Alex over the edge for the second time.

This time Lena did slow down, her fingers gingerly sliding out of her. She placed one more soft kiss to Alex's lips before moving off her to lay on the bed.

"Well that was the most creative use of an ice cube I've ever seen", Lena finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Ya", Alex replied chuckling, "survival 101, it's important to bring down your core temperature"

"Exactly how many survival skills do you have in your back pocket?", Lena asked, turning over to face Alex, running her finger tips down her side.

“I guess you’ll just have to stick around and you'll find out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for all your comments & kudos, you guys are the best


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd we're back!

There was a break in at L-Corp.

Supergirl responded but was too late, they had already made off with a handful of experimental weapons.

Alex stood at command pinching the bridge of her nose, she dispatched a team from the DEO to investigate. She knew this was bound to happen and was actually shocked it hadn't happened sooner. It felt like they had been living on borrowed time since they started dating a few months ago and were well overdue for an incident. Prior to them being together it felt like every other week their respective jobs put them together, between aliens and politics or as it was in this case, theft.

She was just thankful that the break in had happened when Lena was off site for a meeting, the thought of her being in harms way made her chest feel tight.

Pulling up to the scene she could see her sister and Lena talking off to the side, Kara back in journalist mode to get the scoop. It took everything in her not to walk over to Lena first to check on her, instead walking over to meet with her team lead for a quick briefing on what they had so far.

"We are working on getting a complete inventory of the area that was targeted.", she said.

"Great, keep me posted.", Alex replied.

Lena saw her walking over and met her halfway, "I'm so sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault", Alex said, "I'm honestly surprised it took this long for our paths to cross."

"Right! I was actually thinking the same thing, But that's not what I'm sorry about.", Lena said looking at her sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they stole your birthday gift."

"Oh! That's fine, you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday", Alex replied, her heart warming for a second.

"I didn't get you something, I made you something. A weapon. It was a joke, really, but now it's out there.", Lena said gesturing with her arms and letting them flop down at her sides in defeat.

"Well", Alex started a bit confused, "What is it exactly?"

"Uh..", Lena trailed off uncomfortably.

"Oh god what is it?", Alex asked a little too loudly, looking around to make sure she hadn't drawn attention to their conversation. She still wanted to look professional even though she was pretty sure everyone knew they were together.

"Remember the cabin?"

The cabin? Of course she remembered the cabin, without that night they wouldn't be where they are today. She smiled fondly at the memory and answered, "Of course I do."

"Well I made it"

"Made what?", Alex asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Uh..the tickle gun."

A beat of silence.

Then the memory hit Alex.

"You didn't."

"It was actually really easy, it just stimulates the nerves resulting it the brain triggering the primary sensory-motor cortex and the nervous system. The results are the same as being tickled, and a small rush of endorphins.", Lena explained, getting carried away with the science.

"I can't believe you actually made it.", Alex said incredulously. She wanted to be mad but couldn't be, the genius engineering alone was amazing. It was never supposed to see the light of day and it was going to be a gift for her, a pretty thoughtful gift at that.

"Is it dangerous?"

"The short answer is no..", Lena replied hesitantly.

"And the long answer?"

"Well, a form of tickling can be used as torture. Not to mention that it could potentially be altered to damage the nervous system rather than just stimulate it, but they would need to have someone that had extensive knowledge of the human body to do it."

Alex stared at her for a few long seconds thinking about her next moves.

"Alright. Well I guess I have a gun to find."

"I'm so sorry.", Lena said, looking a bit frazzled.

Alex felt for her, it's not her fault that she keeps getting stolen from. Though she made a mental note to go over her security with her in the near future to help deter this types of situations.

"It's not your fault. I'll see you tonight at your place right?", Alex asked, giving her a small smile.

"Definitely."

 

_______________________________

 

Alex arrived late to Lena's apartment. It hadn't been intentional but there were reports to file and leads to follow regarding the robbery. They had been looking for any traces of the stolen weapons in the usual places, hoping that they would get lucky and find out it was just some group of amateurs - no luck.

Using the key Lena had given her a couple weeks back, Alex unlocked the door and let herself inside.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but I brought home some food.", she called out as she unloaded her arms.

Nothing. She waited for a second, listening to the silence of the apartment. The lights were on but the music Lena usually put on low when she was home wasn't playing.

The hairs stood on the back of her neck, something wasn't right.

She carefully drew her side arm and proceeded through the house, clearing the kitchen and the living room, then she moved to the bedroom, taking a deep breath before pushing through the door to clear it and her ensuite.

Empty.

Turning to the other side of the apartment she headed for her home office and library. As she got closer to the room her heart started beating faster, she could already see the office had been ransacked. She hoped that Lena wasn't in there, that maybe she had also stayed late at work and she was just the first to come across a break in.

Walking into the office there were no signs of a struggle, just files everywhere and paper scattered across the floor.

The library was a different story.

Alex felt like her heart stop when she saw a shattered tumbler and the remains of whisky laying beneath the glass.

She cleared the room, and turned back towards Lena's favourite reading chair. The drink had been spilled on it and the floor, the lamp on the side table leaning on the accompanying chair.

There had been a struggle and Lena was gone.

Calling it in she reported it to the local P.D before also making a call to the DEO and Supergirl.

While she waited Alex looked around the room again, she knew there was no way that Lena would leave without a fight. Her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted blood on the door frame, she quickly ducked into the bathroom to get a q-tip and took a sample; assuming that the DEO would have limited access once the police arrived.

Supergirl arrived first, naturally. She quickly walked the apartment being sure not to disturb the crime scene.

"I'll find her Alex, I promise I'll find her.", she said, squeezing her sisters arm comfortingly before taking to the sky from the balcony.

Alex nodded, she knew her sister would do everything in her power to find Lena. It's not like she was just Alex's girlfriend, it was her best friend and if Kara was anything it was fiercely loyal.

The N.P.D showed up fifteen minutes later, crime techs flooding the apartment. Alex's statement was taken by the first office on scene, then she was told to wait for the assigned detective in case they had further questions.

Left out on the balcony so they could work she looked out at the skyline. She stared out at the glittering lights of the city below, it was truly beautiful, but the moment felt tainted. Her and Lena often stood out there together to drink coffee before work or when there was a storm they liked to watch the lightening crackle across the sky. Alex's heart ached thinking about it, she was scared for her girlfriend and was angry at herself for not being around when it happened; she should have been there to protect her.

"Danvers."

Alex's back stiffened. Since when did she start working missing persons?

"Maggie.", she said as she turned around to face her ex-fiancée, "I didn't know you were working missing persons."

"I don't, but apparently when someone as high profile as Lena Luthor goes missing I do.", she replied.

"Oh..", Alex said almost inaudibly.

This was incredibly awkward, they had somehow managed to stay away from each other completely since the breakup, only having one extremely uncomfortable run in at a coffee shop that Alex has never gone back to.

It wasn't that it had been a brutal breakup, well it had, but neither of them had done anything to slight the other they just wanted very different things. But that was the problem, the feelings lingered, the what ifs hung around them no matter how long it had been since they saw each other. The possibility of it all had felt dangerous so Alex stayed away so she wouldn't relapse and give in on her dreams just to keep Maggie in her life.

Now when she looked at Maggie she didn't feel that ache in her chest, she didn't feel on the edge of falling back into her, and for that she was thankful. The only ache she felt now was the one to have Lena back in her arms.

"So you were first on scene? Did you get a call?", she asked, "I didn't see any sign of forced entry, how did you get in?", she said, pointing with the pen over her shoulder towards the door, not looking up from her notepad.

"I have a key.."

Maggie's eyes shot up, Alex watched the realization cross her face and braced for impact, but it never came.

She batted her eyes a couple times to process the information and continued, "What time did you arrive..home?"

"Oh I don't live here", Alex corrected, unsure of why that seemed important to fix, "But I got here just over an hour ago.", she answered checking her watch.

"Any details I might need to know? Any reason why she might have been taken?", Maggie asked flatly.

Alex told her about the blood, sure that the techs already had samples but didn't want to seem like she was hiding anything. The relationship between the local police and the DEO was still not great, something she had been trying to fix.

"There was a break in at Lena's lab early this morning, they could be connected", Alex shared.

Thinking about it now they were most definitely connected, Lena had mentioned that to alter a good deal of those weapons they would need an expert; and what better expert to get than the woman who built them.

"Look Maggie am I good to go? I would like to start working this on my end.", Alex asked suddenly feeling urgent, there's no way that Lena would agree to help weaponize anything for whoever had her which put her in even more danger.

"Ya you're free to go, but Alex", she said, placing her hand on Alex's arm on her way past, "I know you..care about her but let us handle this."

Alex looked at Maggie's hand then back up to her eyes and nodded before continuing on her way with no intention of just sitting around waiting for them to find Lena.

 

_____________________________

 

**04:00**

The agents on duty had volunteered to stay.

Alex was thankful, she hadn't asked them to do it, and technically this wasn't a DEO issue but she appreciated having all hands on deck.

**05:00**

Supergirl was back after scanning the city and surrounding areas several times coming up empty.

**07:00**

The blood sample Alex collected was back from the lab, the good news was that it wasn't Lena's the bad news was that it wasn't in the system.

Someone had the idea to trace the weapons by any radiation signatures they might give off.

That at least gave them something to work on while they followed every other lead.

**09:00**

Alex finally told them all to go home.

Asking them to stay any longer was irresponsible and as much as she had hoped they would have gotten results through the night they hadn't and they all needed to get some sleep in order to be effective.

"You should go home and get some sleep to."

"I'm fine.", Alex said looking past her sister to the coffee she had left on her desk, long cold by now.

"I'll sleep when we find her."

"Alex..", Kara said, her voice softening.

"Don't", Alex said, putting her hand between them, "Just don't, I can't do emotion right now. I just need to find her."

Kara put her hands up in surrender and nodded, "I'll go do another sweep of the city."

**12:00**

Alex startled herself awake when her head slipped off her hand staring at her computer. She had hit the Internet trying to find any hint of new weapons being sold.

An idea struck her. If Lena wouldn't cooperate they would need a different scientist. Someone who was willing to work with them.

Calling in a few agents she briefed them on her plan and had them get to work creating her a new identity. One of a scientist fired from L-Corp recently and held a grudge, creating false social media posts and back story.

After that she decided to go home, if she was going to pull this off she needed to look presentable which meant showering and catching an hour of sleep.

**15:00**

Slightly more refreshed, Alex returned to the DEO to check on the progress of their new plan. By no surprise to anyone there had been several bites from various parties but after some quick investigation they seemed uninvolved in their current dilemma.

**19:00**

They finally had a solid lead. Alex got dressed into a pair of moveable slacks and blouse, successfully concealing a small knife in the waistband. She quickly reviewed the details of her cover, refusing an ear piece figuring she would probably be searched. They would need to monitor from afar and have aerial coverage from Supergirl.

 

___________________________

 

An hour later Alex was waiting at the end of a bar waiting to make contact with whatever group was responsible for this.

A man wearing a loud paisley dress shirt sidled up next to her and ordered a shot of tequila.

Touching his arm to get his attention she leaned in to be heard over the music, "I'm actually meeting someone, this seat is taken."

"Uh huh, you're Tara right?"

Alex blinked for a second in surprise, "Ya I'm Tara, Tara Dactyl.", she replied, making a mental note to talk to her team about appropriate uncover names when she got back.

"Figures, all you brainy types dress the same, so bland.", he said downing his shot.

She looked down at her outfit, offended, it wasn't that bad. Plus this was coming from a man with far too many buttons opened on his shirt.

"Follow me.", he beckoned, walking out the door.

Once in the parking lot she was lead to a car with two other men in it.

"Wait", she said halting them, "Before I go anywhere with you we need to talk payment."

"If you can do what you say you can then payment won't be an issue.", he replied, reaching to open the back door for her to get in.

A wave of anxiety washed over her. Getting into the car with a stranger was a bad idea in general, willingly going to a second location was an even more terrible idea, but Lena needed her and looking at the men in the car she figured she could take them all at least long enough for Supergirl to come in for the assist.

Setting her shoulders she got into the car and shuffled over as the man form the bar boxed her in. She noticed the guy on the other side of her had a fresh gash on his forearm, Alex suppressed a smile, finally sure of where the blood on the library door frame was from.

They arrived at an unassuming warehouse just outside of town, which surprised Alex since she knew that Supergirl had scoured this area.

The reason they had all come up empty was made clear moments later when they walked in.

There was nothing in it, panic momentarily ran through her thinking they had just brought her there to kill her, with only a knife she could do some damage but there's no way she could take them all on at once.

One of the men walked over to the wall and pushed in a brick revealing a hidden door to an elevator. Once they were all crammed into it they descended.

Far.

This is why Lena couldn't be found, Supergirl couldn't see this far down, nobody could, even the DEO.

The elevator clanked to a stop, the air felt damp and cold sticking to her skin. They lead her into an impressive sized room for how far underground they were with a high ceiling. Alex quickly scanned the room hoping to locate Lena and get the hell out, but there was nothing but crates everywhere, and just a door on the opposite side of the room implying that this underground room might have a little more to it.

Alex tensed at the feel of a large hand grabbing her bicep and tugging her in the direction of a severe looking man with a gun sitting on the table in front of him. She resisted a little at being man handled but only enough to make her role believable, she was exactly where she wanted to be - she just didn't want them to know that.

"So you're the scientist that claims they can fix our little problem?"

"Dr. Dactyl, yes, but it depends on what your problem is, nobody has told me anything.", Alex replied probing for information.

"Of course", he said, then without breaking eye contact with her he shouted over his shoulder, "Bring the crates!"

She squirmed under his gaze. It was piercing and uncomfortable, at first she thought that maybe he suspected her identity to be false but then she watched his eyes drop to her cleavage.

Gross. Suddenly she was thankful that she had chosen a more modest outfit for the occasion.

In just moments every single crate that was reported missing from L-Corp sat on the ground across from her.

"So what do I call you?", Alex finally said trying to break some of the tension.

"You don't", he said, slamming a small crate onto the table making Alex jump, "Several of these need to be modified but this is the one I want finished first."

The box was unmarked and unassuming, it's a wonder why that they even took it at all.

"What do you need done with this?", Alex asked trying to move on, hoping they had a lab somewhere for her to work in so she could search for Lena.

"Our Intel says this weapon can be modified to torture a person without even having to touch them."

"Okay.."

"Everything you need to know about the weapon is inside the crate. We have a lab set up for you to work in, my men will take you there now."

Bingo. Alex was relieved that at least some of this plan was going in her favor.

"Oh and missy?", he said getting Alex's attention before she walked out of the room, "Either you are successful and get paid, or you don't leave here at all. Understand?"

Alex gave a quick nod and walked out the door. Clearly this was important, she just couldn't figure out their motive for it which was bothering her. Pushing that to the back of her mind she started mentally tracking the turns they made on route to the lab.

Every door they passed she tried to look in through the small window hoping to catch a glimpse of any cells or Lena herself.

They stopped abruptly outside of a steel grey door. One of the men produced a key card, swiping it across the pad for the door to open. Alex was handed the small crate and pushed through the door.

"Everything you need is inside, there is a comm on the wall for when you're done."

The door slid closed behind her, locking her inside. The room was dark and cold, she felt along the wall for the light switch finding it a few feet away.

A gasp left her mouth when the lights flickered to life. They had given her exactly what she was looking for, in the corner of the room chained to the wall was Lena. She was a little bruised but appeared to be alive.

Alex quickly scanned the room for cameras, the last thing she wanted was to let them know that she was an imposter - especially since she was now locked in a room weapon-less and buried deep underground.

Placing the crate on the workshop table she spotted a small camera in the corner facing Lena, but that seemed to be the only one. Alex had to let Lena know that she was here - that there was a plan, sort of, to get her out of there.

To get away with this she would have to communicate quickly that she was undercover, "Ms. Luthor, I bet you're regretting firing me now.", Alex said loud and clear.

Lena's head snapped up from where it had been resting against the wall, her eyes wide when they fell on Alex. She took a moment to answer, her eyes narrowing a bit in confusion, "You.", was all she said.

Alex was thankful that she at least seemed to get the hint, "Yes, me, I'm here to do the job you wouldn't.", she said hoping they sounded convincing, Alex wasn't exactly an actor or anything, unless you count the time she played an elf in the Christmas pageant when she was 9, which she didn't.

Finding a piece of paper Alex quickly scribbled down 'play along' before cracking open the crate to pretend to get started on altering the gun. She took it in her hands and turned it over, it was beautifully designed, not that she expected anything less from her girlfriend.

"You'll never figure it out, you're not that smart.", Lena said flashing her signature smirk, one that Alex has learned only comes out when she's being deliberately cocky.

"Well that may be Ms. Luthor but since you're the one who fired me, neither are you."

Scribbling on the paper again Alex held it up, 'keep talking, I'm going to work on the door'.

Lena launched into a long winded rant about why Alex was never going to figure out the guns composition, doing her part to cover any noise Alex made while basically damaging the key pad to work in their favor.

Once she felt that it would be operational for them she turned to assess the chains that held Lena in place. Standing just out of the cameras view she realized they were completely solid and medieval style, there was no way a standard handcuff key would work - not that Alex even had one on her.

She looked at Lena apologetically, the upside was that only one hand was bound, the down side was that Alex was going to have to dislocate her thumb to slide her hand free.

Alex looked around the room for another option, any option that would get her free without having to physically harm her but there was nothing. Well, nothing that wouldn't take ages to get through the thick metal and alert their captors of their escape.

Again writing on the paper Alex revealed her plan. Lena looked at her like she was crazy, and honesty she was a little right, but this was the only way she could see them surviving this since neither of them planned on helping these thugs carry out whatever nefarious plans they had.

They felt a rumble followed by gunfire.

The Calvary had arrived, knowing her sister had been tracking her she was honestly surprised it took her this long to give in and come after her.

Any pretence of them not knowing each other was gone, Alex reached for Lena and kissed her hard. Half cause she had been so worried and half as an apology. While her lips were still on hers she grabbed her hand and snapped her thumb to pop it out of the socket.

Lena screamed out in pain. Alex pulled her hand free from the cuff, unshed tears in her eyes, A sickening feeling in her stomach from having to hurt her. Before the joint could swell Alex reset it back in the socket earning another yelp from Lena.

Alex paused, pressing her forehead against her girlfriends rambling her apologies out. Lena silencing her with a quick peck, "It's okay, it's okay, let's just get out of here."

The room shaking and dust falling from the ceiling reminded them of the urgency of their current situation, Alex grabbed the gun from the crate and led her to the door where she connected a few loose wires until the door sprung open.

They thought the fighting had been happening elsewhere but the door had just been muffling a fire fight in the hallway.

Alex edged out to see who it was between hoping to find her sister but instead heard a rushed voice yell, "Danvers get down!"

When the hell did Maggie get here? Alex thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, is your ex fiancée outside?", Lena asked breathlessly while pressed between Alex and the door frame.

"At least I think she's here to save us.", Alex replied shrugging, she aimed her new gun down the hall and pulled the trigger.

The shooting stopped as giggles erupted form the end of the hall. Alex looked at Lena incredulously. It worked. It actually freaking worked, unfortunately it worked a little too well, a tingling sensation crept up Alex's hand and arm causing her to burst into a fit of laughter as well until she managed to release the trigger.

Th entire scene must have looked insane, half of the people including a hostage bursting into uncontrollable laughter in the middle of a fire fight.

An upside of the guns effects was it allowed the local P.D to advance down the hall. Maggie stopped at the door and assessed any injuries before moving forward, handing Alex her backup pistol from her ankle holster.

Her birthday present had served its purpose allowing them to move forward but now she needed something more effective that would actually protect them. She stuffed the gun in the back of her waistband and took the safety off the pistol. Alex motioned for Lena to stay put before following her ex fiancée down the corridor. It sort of felt like old times. Her and Maggie had always worked well together, falling in sync seamlessly.

They cleared the next two halls without incident and turned back to collect Lena.

"You alright Danvers?", Maggie asked, clearly trying to keep emotion out of her voice.

"Ya. Thanks for coming to the rescue."

"We were glad to get the call", she replied, adding, "And glad we weren't too late."

Rounding the corner Alex spotted Lena still in the door way, sitting on the floor where they left her clutching her injured hand to her chest.

Sudden movement at the end of the corridor caught her attention, it was paisley shirt man from the bar. Before she could react he fired off several shots aimlessly towards them. Maggie responded fast with a single shot to his chest dropping him to the floor, but it wasn't fast enough.

Maggie turned to her left where Alex had been standing next to her to instead find her on the ground, slumped against the wall, two shots to her chest and bleeding out. She radioed for back up and a medic to their location.

"Alex!", Lena yelled scrambling to her feet.

Lena was on top of her in an instant, tears streaming down her cheeks trying to stanch the bleeding using her sweater.

"You're gonna be okay. Alex, baby, you're gonna be okay.", Lena cooed through her sobs.

Alex's eyes slipped shut.

"Alex! Open your eyes baby."

"Alex!", Lena screamed desperately.

Lena calling to her was the last thing Alex heard before she lost consciousness.

 

_________________________________

 

Lena sat vigilantly by Alex's bed waiting for her to wake up. She slept some but every time the machine made a noise or Alex took a deep breath she would startle awake again. The surgery had gone well, she flatlined two separate times, but now was stable and looking to make a full recovery, they just had to wait for her to wake up.

Agents from the DEO had filtered through with concern for their Director, Kara and J'onn had come by as well. Kara refused to leave at first, Lena couldn't blame her, it is her sister after all and she wanted to keep their mother updated.

The detective had been loitering outside for almost three hours. Lena hadn't noticed her at first with watching Alex and the constant stream of friends and doctors moving in and out of the room but now that it had quieted down she saw her in the hallway just waiting.

With the evening finally calming down Lena took pity on Maggie and walked out of the room, "Hey detective, did you want to come inside?", she said half whispering in the practically silent hallway.

Receiving a quick nod they both walked back into the room, Alex exactly where she had left her, she returned to her chair by her bed.

Maggie stood above them dumbly unsure of what to do. A swell of emotions rushed through her, fear, jealousy, and heartache. Her hand itched to brush Alex's hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear like she had some many times before.

"I'm glad you're both okay.", Maggie said, her voice tight.

Maggie remembered how this felt, the uncertainty of it all, the not knowing if the woman you loved was going to survive. When they had been together it felt like one of them was always in danger.

Standing there she fidgeted with the hem of the rough hospital blanket, unsure of what to do next. She wanted desperately to stay and see Alex wake up, to make sure she was fine, but this wasn't her role anymore. The right to stand guard at her bedside had been lost a long time ago and now Lena stood in her place.

She watched Lena watch Alex's chest rise and fall, the love she had for her was clear as day, and she felt guilty for feeling the same way, her chest tightening, in that moment feeling the loss of Alex all over again.

"Did you want to stay till she wakes up? I'm sure she would want to know that you're alright too.", Lena half whispered, she was unsure if Alex would really want her there but there was no harm in offering. Plus she had always liked Maggie, without them having been together she's not sure if her and Alex would have ever stood a chance.

There was a long silence that followed, Lena assumed she was weighing her options, deliberating on the emotional toll in either direction.

"I'm not intruding?", she asked hesitantly.

"Not at all, grab a seat", Lena replied, gesturing to the chair in the corner of the room, "I was thinking of going to grab a coffee, did you want one?"

"Sure, black is fine."

"Alright, I'll be back.", Lena said getting up and placing a soft kiss to Alex's forehead before leaving the room.

Alone in the room - alone with Alex - for the first time since they broke up Maggie felt overwhelmed, the moment felt dangerous, it was all too familiar. She finally lost the war with herself and reached out to tuck the stray hair behind her ear, her hand lingering for a second on her jaw.

"Lee..", Alex mumbled incoherently, stirring at the contact.

Maggie's hand retracted as if she'd been burned, caught red handed, she cleared her throat, "Hey Danvers, it's Maggie, you're in the hospital."

Her eyebrows furrowed, confused, her eye scrunched closed before trying to open. She locked eyes with Maggie right away, "Lena? Is she?", she asked groggily.

"Fine, everyone is fine, she just went to go grab some coffee."

Lena came through the door, coffees in hand, stopping dead in her tracks realizing Alex was awake. She put them both down on the nearest surface and rushed over, carefully grabbing both sides of her face and pulling her into an emotional kiss, tears prickling at the back of her eyes threatening to fall.

"You had me so worried.", Lena whispered between them, foreheads resting against each other.

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Alex said, grasping at Lena's arms to hold her close, “and, Maggie, thanks for taking the shot.."

Alex looked around the room puzzled to the whereabouts of the detective, but she was gone.

Exasperatedly she let her head fall back against her pillow before she looked back to Lena, "Do you have my phone?"

Once in hand Alex quickly typed out a message and hit send, 'You didn't have to leave’

The reply came back faster than she thought it would have, 'Just wanted to make sure you were okay'

Alex typed out a message and deleted it twice before just deciding to send it, 'Well it was nice seeing you'

'Ya, see you around Danvers'

Sighing, Alex put her phone away. There wasn't anything else left to say and even if there was she didn't know how to handle it.

"Come to bed.", Alex asked, trying unsuccessfully to move over without wincing in pain.

“I am not getting in there with you.”, Lena replied with finality, pointing between herself and the bed.

"Please?"

"You were shot. Twice. I don't want to hurt you."

"You know, human contact is important for survival. It helps the healing process."

With a huff Lena caved, moving to the side of the bed opposite of Alex's injuries and gingerly climbed in along side her, “What am I going to do with you and your damn survival skills."

Turning towards her girlfriend Alex connected their lips, “Oh please, you love me.", she teased.

“I do, Alex..I love you.”, Lena admitted after a beat of silence, “and please don’t ever get shot again..”

Leaning in Alex kissed her again, “Deal”, she whispered, “and I love you too.”, she added, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder to let the exhaustion of the past couple days pull her back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments & kudos, you're the best!


End file.
